Imperial World - Environment
“''You hail from an Imperial world, one of a million planets united by a belief in the immortal Emperor. Soldier, fanatic, thief, mercenary, noble: these are some of your many possible backgrounds. Whatever your previous calling, you are now in the employ of the Inquisition, and your adventure has only begun" '' Summary: More normal worlds by the standard of humans from the Dark Age of Technology;. Not extreme in the ways of other worlds, Imperial Worlds come in the widest variety. Many follow something of a path akin to holy Terra's development at some time or another, perhaps just a variation in government or architecture. Usually the closer it is to Terra, the more advanced it will be. Never the less, most Imperial worlds don't produce weapons or mechanical works, many simply produce the materials necessary for the Imperium to persist; food, ore, ect. Some are even paradise worlds where denizens may not even know war exists. Unfortunately, this ignorance of the strife the cosmos is in can lead to wide spread deviancy, though rarely tolerated. As of such, the Ecchlisiarchy keeps a strong grip of discipline upon many of these worlds through spreading of superstition and fear. Some denizens may even see the God Emperor as merely a myth. Imperial worlds despite how much of a utopia they can be can also harbor rather unfortunate clases of such frail minds snapping and thus have plenty of doom-sayers and psychos, broken due to their realization of their existence in a much more vast galaxy. This is more a boon however as plenty of orphans produced by such deviants become perfect stock for the Scholar Progenium, possibly the origin of your character. Characteristics All rolls are 2D10+ their number shown(except wounds) Imperial World Characetrs: "Soldier, fanatic, thief, mercenary, noble: these are some of your many possible backgrounds. Whatever your previous calling, you are now in the employ of the Inquisition, and your adventure has only just begun...” - Continuation of the introductory quote. Usually Imperial World PCs exist because either their sense of adventure or religious duty is strong enough to grant great perseverance or you happened to be a shining beacon of potential of a mostly mundane crop. Never the less, something sparked you to leave your nigh utopia; the realization you could aspire to more or that the utopia isn't as perfect and thus your purpose lies in routing out evil. Available Careers: Adept, Arbitrator, Assassin, Cleric, Guardsman, Imperial Psyker, Scum, Tech-Priest Traits: Blessed Ignorance: -5 Penalty on Forbidden lore (Int) Tests. Hagiography: treat Common Lore (Imperial Creed) (Int), Common Lore (Imperium) (Int), Common Lore (War) (Int). Liturgical Familiarity: Treat Literacy (Int) and Speak Language (High Gothic) (Int) as Basic Skills. Superior Origins: Willpower +3. Aptitudes: Willpower and Intelligence 1:16 Planet of Birth 01-20: Agri World Being born on an Agriworld you were most likely a family of farmers, you gain 2d10 weeks of Corpse starch rations. 21-40: Backwater Being born on a largely forgotton world in the Imperium has it's benefits and drawbacks, 41-60: Feudal World Being born on a feudal world, you are accustomed to the most common way the Imperium of Man governs itself, you gain +1 Toughness Category:Player Character Homeworlds